


Summer

by heythereshipfreak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It’s 2019, the boys were now 18, it was summer and Richie just got his new camera that he had worked his butt off for. He smiles as the camera was hanging around his neck, as he rides to the beach. He had planned to meet the gang there, but he has to pick someone up first. He parks by the junction; he took off his helmet and threads his fingers through his messy hair. Someone clears his throat behind him.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 32





	Summer

It’s 2019, the boys were now 18, it was summer and Richie just got his new camera that he had worked his butt off for. He smiles as the camera was hanging around his neck, as he rides to the beach. He had planned to meet the gang there, but he has to pick someone up first. He parks by the junction; he took off his helmet and threads his fingers through his messy hair. Someone clears his throat behind him.

“Hey there.” Richie grins at him.

“You sure love to make me wait huh.” Eddie sighs next to him.

“I’m sorry I had to pick up my baby over here.” Richie said as he taps his camera.

“Well your other baby here doesn’t like to wait.” Eddie said annoyed as the warm sun irritates him even more.

“Where? Which baby?” Richie teased him.

“You know what, I should have asked Mike to pick me up instead, I heard his bike is way cooler than yours.” Eddie said as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Don’t you dare, Eds. You’re only allowed to ride my bike. And come on look at my wife, she’s a hot one. Yamaha R1, made from the finest material, Black and Gold, perfect for summer.” Richie said as he taps the back seat.

“Well Mike just got a new bike. Yamaha R15. Looks pretty sick though.” Eddie sighs.

“Well whatever. Come on, the gang must have waited for us forever.” Richie said as he hands Eddie his helmet.

“Whatever you say.” Eddie said as he puts on his helmet and got on the bike.

“Hang on tight. To the beach we go.” Richie said as he starts his engine and rode off.

As they reached the beach, it was pretty packed though. Eddie took off his helmet and threads his fingers in his hair, since Richie was taller, Eddie rest his chin on top of Richie’s shoulders, the watched the crowd as they find their group of friends.

“Eds, did the they tell you what time were they meeting us?” Richie asked as he got off the bike.

“They said 2pm, and it’s like 2.15 right now.” Eddie shrugs as he unlocks his phone.

“Hmm they can’t be late. Bev is never late, neither Bill. How about you call them.” Richie suggested as he took off his helmet, Eddie nods as he dials them up.

Richie took this opportunity to play around with the camera, adjusting the knobs on the camera, finding the perfect angle, he took photos of Eddie on his bike as Eddie talked on the phone. He smiles as looks at the end result, Eddie looked good on his bike, with his slightly messy hair with the wind blowing through it, the angle and lighting was perfect.

“Rich, they decided to hit the quarry instead. Let’s go now.” Eddie said as he locks his phone and turns to Richie.

“Alright let’s go then.” Richie said as he puts on his helmet and off, they went again.

And it was true, Mike had a new bike. It was parked at the entrance of the quarry, with Bill’s car. The boys had actually decided to come back to their home town during summer break. Richie parks his bike and grabs his bag and both of them went off to their usual spot. Richie would stop once in awhile to take random photo as Eddie walks ahead of him, Richie smiles as he took some back shots of Eddie, totally enjoying the view.

As they reached their usual spot, Bev and Mike were setting up the tents for them, while Stanley and Bill decided to start a small campfire, Ben was preparing the snacks. Eddie runs up to Bill and Stanley, throwing himself onto Stanley, snuggling close to him.

“Come on now Eds, you’re 18. Not 8!” Stanley groans.

“Hey only I get to call him that.” Richie said as he drops his bag and took his camera to play.

“Come on Stan, you just arrived yesterday night. It’s obvious that Eddie misses you.” Beverly chuckles as she walks out from the tent.

“Can’t blame him, I missed you too, even if I spend almost everyday with you.” Bill sighs as he tries to pull Eddie away.

“Come on now Rich, take your koala away from my man will you.” Bill said as he looks over at Richie who was busy playing with his camera.

“Why would I? you guys look so fucking cute.” Richie laughs as he took a few more shots.

They had spent that afternoon cliff jumping, everyone was in the water, splashing around and laughing their heads off, with Eddie siting around Richie’s neck who was trying to push Stanley off Bill’s, they spend a few good hours in it, only went up because they were hungry. Beverly hands out the snacks as Bill lights up their firework. They decided to get changed, then came out to eat. It was getting darker as they sat around the campfire, enjoying the warmth.

Eddie was resting in between of Richie’s legs, as he rests his head against Richie’s chest. Bill was laying on Stanley’s lap as Stanley lazily plays with his hair while reading a book. Beverly and Ben decided to open a few bottles of beer as Mike went back to the tent to grab his radio.

“I like this.” Eddie sighs as Richie tightens his embrace around his hips.

“Me too. Want to check out the pictures?” Richie said, Eddie nods at him.

Eddie sat up and rest his chin on to Richie’s knees as Richie shows him the photo they took, he couldn’t help but smile, Richie wasn’t just a good photographer, he had caught most of their candid moments, he slides through the photos, smiling widely at it, there were photos of Eddie smiling as Bill said something to him. there were photos of Bev jumping off the cliff. There were photos of them laughing in the water, and he slides through the first few photos Richie took, and his smiles went further till his ears. Richie had taken beautiful photo of him on his bike, as they wind blew through his hair.

“I like this one.” Eddie sighs as he points to the photo.

“I like this one too. It looks so good.” Richie said as leans closer to Eddie, kissing the back of his ears.

“Hmm aren’t I lucky then, I don’t just have a funny boyfriend, I also have a photogenic one too. What else are you good at?” Eddie teased him, as they intertwine their fingers.

“Hmm, pleasing you in bed?” Richie teased as he kissed the back of Eddie’s neck, Eddie let’s out a soft moan.

“Keep your hands to yourself. Pants on for tonight.” Beverly said as she walks by then, handing them some marshmallows.

“What a buzz kills.” Richie scoffs.

“Come on Rich, we can have some when we’re back in New York alright.” Eddie said as he kissed Richie’s cheeks.

They had spent the night talking about what they missed, updating everyone with what was going on. They filled their nights with laughter and stories. It was getting later when they all decided to call it a night and retire to their tents. The next morning, they woke up and decided to pack their things and have breakfast back in town, Richie lends his camera to Bill who took the chance to take candid photos of them.

As they walked through the trails, Eddie decided to jumps on to Richie’s back, as Richie walks them out, Bill took a few photos of Eddie who had throw his head back and laughed as Richie wraps his hands around Eddie’s calf. Beverly did the same thing with Mike who was happy to carry her around. As they reached their vehicles, Bev got on Mike’s bike, while Ben was in the car with Stanley and Bill, while Eddie puts on his helmet and hop onto Richie’s bike.

“See you losers at the diner.” Richie said as he pulls on his visor and starts his engine.

“Well let’s see who will get that first.” Mike chuckles as he starts his own engine.

“The last one there has to pay for food.” Stanley said as winds down the window.

“You guys are so dead.” Eddie laughs, as Richie rode off.


End file.
